Pilegomers
Pilegomers is a Youtube account, short of the combination words (Pilot, Lego, Transformers) History June 18, 2010 : The founder of this youtube account started by The Founder thinking of a Username on youtube it took him like 10 minutes to think and what he had in mind was combining his favorite things before by becoming a Pilot, addicted to Lego, and Transformers then he formed a word and it was Pilegomers. The next day he decided to record a video on a TV and upload it on Youtube he post two videos which is the "Transformers City Battle (1 of 2)" and "Transformers City Battle (2 of 2)" and it got so many views and likes until one day it got striked by copyright but Pilegomers didn't knew that copyright was illegal because he was too young to understand. The youtube account after haven't been used for 2 years because Pilegomers doesn't know what to do next. August 7,2012 : Pilegomers now started on making reviews of his airplane collection he started with his Philippine Airlines A330 and the rest of his collection. Videos (Deleted Videos Included) *Transformers City Battle (1 of 2) (DELETED) *Transformers City Battle (2 of 2) (DELETED) *Herpa 1:500 Philippine Airlines Airbus A330-300 *Philippine Airlines B747 *PPC Philippine Airlines B777 *Schabak/Shantou Philippine Airlines A380 *Schabak/Shantou A320s (Tiger Airways, AirPhil Express, Zest Air) *AirPhil Express A320 *Gemini Jets PAL Express Q400 (1:400) *Schabak/Shantou Philippine Airlines Boeing 747 *Schabak/Shantou Korean Air Boeing 747 *MVI 2768 *MVI 2769 *MVI 2771 *B2 Bomber Ojimak Papercraft *Schabak/Shantou FED EX A380 *Cathay Pacific (old Colors) 747 *Gemini Jets Zest Air Airbus A320 *Gemini Jets Philippine Airlines Airbus A320-200 (1:400) *Phoenix Philippine Airlines Boeing 777-300er *how to make pandesal (school project) *Schabak/Shantou Philippine Airlines Airbus A320-200 *Schabak/Shantou Vietnam Airlines Boeing 777-200er *Schabak/Shantou Air France Boeing 777-200er *Difference Between: MY Schabak/Shantou Air France and Vietnam Airlines Boeing 777-200er *MY Homemade: Philippine Airlines A320 *PPC Philippine Airlines Airbus A340 and Convair 340 *Dragon Wings Aeroflot Boeing 767-300 *Dragon Wings FedEx (Old Colors) MD-11F and DC-10F *Herpa Airport Accessories I (1:500) *MY Collections Part 1 (!!MUST SEE!!) *Gemini Jets Cebu Pacific ATR-72 *MY Airport: Terminal 1 *Inaugural flight on my Airport: Neil Dariagan PR-413 *announcement to all star alliance members *News to Star Alliance Members of Phoenix2012ize as of march 17, 2013 *MY Airport Renaming Ceremony + Air Show (Stop Motion) *Schabak/Shantou Royal Brunei Boeing 747-400 *Schabak/Shantou Malaysian Airlines Boeing 737-800 *Inaugural Flight on my Airport: Phoenix2012ize's PR-513 *SV10-200 (Fictional Aircraft) *SV Jets Intro Video *SV15 First Flight *News to Star Alliance members of Phoenix2012ize 2 (Stop Motion) *Herpa Philippine Airlines Boeing 737-300 *YS Flight: PAK FA Harlem Shake *YS Flight: Ace Combat Assault Horizon Trailer *Me Video Chatting with Neil Dariagan *EPIC! Pilegomer *How to make a Philippine Airlines Logo using paint :) Trivia *Pilegomers is Seth Carlo D. Verde *If you want to be Friends with Pilegomers you have to subscribe on his youtube channel and like Pilegomers on Facebook If you didn't he wont accept your friend request